Anthem for a New Age
by Pose
Summary: Set ten years after the final battle, the survivors gather to remember, and to look forward to a new life. Harry returns, and takes his place in the new world.


Disclaimer: JKR owns the characters, I own the plot!  
  
Summary: Set ten years after the final battle, the survivors gather to remember times past, and to look to the future.  
  
Anthem for a New Age  
  
The corn stalks in the fields swayed with the wind, and grass seeds flew on the breeze. It was May, and all the signs for a good summer were coming. Blue skies, wispy clouds that raced across the sky so fast they caused no shadow, and green, everything was green. Birds sang, and the grey peaks of the mountains could be seen from far away.  
  
A young man walked up the beaten track alone. A first glimpse would place him in his mid-twenties, yet one look into his eyes would suggest someone with the wisdom only years can bring. They were clear and sparkling green, no longer clouded with doubt or confusion. They spoke of fear, and the overcoming of haunting demons of the past. The rest of his face was just as striking. Raven black hair, cut short yet still wild. A faded scar, the last legacy of a battle won. Cool, calm, all came to the minds of anyone who saw him, yet none described everything it needed to.  
  
From a distance he looked unremarkable, and had there been a crowd present, would have fitted in perfectly. In khaki trousers and a white shirt, he would certainly have been mistaken for entirely normal. In fact, the shirt, worn open at the neck and with the sleeves rolled up, hid a torso toned from years of decidedly un-normal activities. The trousers were also unusual, sporting a hidden pocket down the seam of the right leg, about twelve inches long and with a diameter of about one and a half centimetres.  
  
Coming to the end of the track, the lone man walked through the gate leading to the church. Not exactly a usual site for a place of worship, a mile from the nearest village, but then this was not a usual chapel. Though not on the scale of the great cathedrals, it was breathtakingly beautiful. the architecture told the story of hours of loving craftsmanship, and the stained glass windows that reflected the warm May sun.  
  
Ignoring the entrance to the building, he walked around the chapel, through the small graveyard it watched over. He stopped in between two gravestones set side by side. He stepped forwards and put on hand on each, lovingly, as if they meant more to him than anything in the world. He looked at them, re-reading the words he had memorised.  
  
James Potter, Truest Friend, He died that others might live.  
  
Lily Potter, Wife and Mother, Her sacrifice gave life to her son.  
  
He shed no tears. Harry Potter had mourned his parents long ago, in the darkness, with no one there to comfort him, no memories, no love.  
  
He stayed for long minutes, his eyes closed, hiding the emotion within them. His reverie was broken by the sound of the organ, and of song. Turning towards the church, he whispered just one word. The breeze tore it from his lips, and his hands lifted.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
Harry walked away and into the chapel without looking back, called by the voices of the choir. He entered unnoticed, and immediately took a seat at the very back of the church, in the last pew, next to the aisle.  
  
Light streamed in through the windows, sending shafts of light through the air. The church smelt as all do, that indescribable musk that is only found in places of Christian worship, yet always recognised and welcomed.  
  
The alter was draped in white, the golden cross and candles stood on top of it, comfortably familiar. To the left was the pulpit, opposite the chair used by the chaplain. In the left hand wing stood the choir, rehearsing the anthem they would sing during the service. Harry sat with his elbows on his knees, head bowed, listening to the voices echo in the alcoves.  
  
After some time the singing stopped, and the choir took their seats. Most were young, between the ages of eight and seventeen. They talked quietly, and the chaplain walked down the aisle to the doors, ready to welcome the first arrivals. But Harry made no response to the sound of shoes on stone, or to the murmur of the vicar, or the hushed words between those who entered. He also failed to notice the few members of the choir standing at the back of the chapel, ready to hand out hymn sheets to those coming in.  
  
Once they had passed him on the way to their seats, he looked up, allowing himself to observe them. It was a group he guessed to be comprised of several families. They went to the right hand wing of the chapel, showing no sign of seeing or recognising who observed them.  
  
Soon more people arrived, having made the walk from the nearest village. The first people Harry recognised was a mature looking Dean Thomas, accompanied by people Harry guessed to be his family. Next came some vaguely familiar faces Harry remembered from those in the years below him in Hogwarts. A large group of youngsters Harry knew to be current students, dressed in the Hogwarts robes, also arrived accompanied by a few older adults. Of these professors, Harry recognised some of the faces. Hagrid was there, as was Professor Vector and Madame Hooch.  
  
As the chapel began to fill up Harry saw many people he knew from among his year mates. Finally, the sight he had been yearning for. A crowd of red heads came through the doors, and behind them two people Harry recognised as Hermione's dentist parents. The group was headed by the new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, with Mrs Weasley on his arm. Next was Percy, walking with a very plump looking Penelope Clearwater. George wasn't far behind, walking with Angelina Johnson.  
  
Charlie walked hand in hand with Fleur Delacour, shepherding three children before them. Ginny was next, walking with the two people Harry loved best in the world. Ron and Hermione. They also looked over children, a boy and a girl who Harry knew from letters to be their son and daughter, Bill and Lily. Though he had never seen them in person, he was their Godfather, and never failed to send a package on their birthdays.  
  
It was one of the regrets he carried that he hadn't made it to their wedding, or indeed to any occasion in the past ten years. His only contact had been letters, which barely served to fill the gap his separation from all those he loved had created.  
  
Yet still, he made no move to greet them, just watched as they took seats at the front of the main row of pews. Looking around the chapel, Harry surveyed the scene before him.  
  
The Professors, as well as the current students, were dressed in robes as were most of the Ministry officials. Arthur and Percy were dressed in wizarding attire, but the rest of the Weasleys were in muggle clothes, as was most of the congregation. This was partly for the benefit of the many muggles attending the service, and partly as a tribute to those who died, many of whom had muggle parentage.  
  
Still no one approached him. Whether he hadn't be noticed or simply not recognised, Harry wasn't sure. Yet, in a way he was glad. It would make what he had to do all that much easier.  
  
When the chapel was full, Harry heard the doors being closed, and the footsteps of the chaplain walking up to the front. Led by those with muggle backgrounds, the congregation rose to the feet respectfully, and Harry finally allowed himself to look up. Sitting at the back as he was, he knew he was safe from prying eyes, at least for a while.  
  
The Christian nature of the service could also be explained. At some point, Harry had discussed magic and religion with his headmaster, and had discovered that faith lived in the magical community, just as it did in the muggle.  
  
Once the chaplain reached the pulpit, everyone took their seats, and settled down, listening intently to what was said.  
  
'We are gathered here today to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the fall of Darkness, and to remember those who gave up their lives fighting for the sake of the Light.'  
  
There was a pause, and Harry could feel the mood in the chapel change. Alone, everyone from the oldest official to the youngest student was struggling to remember what they could of those dark years, and to picture the faces of those who died. After a few minutes, the chaplain continued.  
  
'Many years ago the sacrifice of one person cast the darkness from out lives for a time. Thirteen years ago, that same darkness was reincarnated, and rose again. For three years life struggled with death, good against evil. But light prevailed, and the darkness was defeated once more.'  
  
The footsteps of the chaplain echoed in the room, and the silence was deafening. He was replaced at the pulpit by a man Harry knew well, and loved like a brother. Severus Snape. In fact, Headmaster Severus Snape. The defeat of the Dark Lord had banished the prominent scowl from his features, and he looked younger than Harry had ever known him. However, years of war had taken their toll, and his once black hair was streaked with grey. He looked more at peace than before, calm and contented with his new life. A far cry from the surly potions master Harry had first met; he was now one of the most respected figures in the wizarding world.  
  
'Our victory gave life to the world, yet the sacrifices born by so many can never be forgotten. Families marred by death and bereavement. Homes destroyed. Torture and imprisonment endured. People forced to live lies by what circumstance had given them. Fear. Pain. Suffering. All the hallmarks of the reign of terror. Yet we rose from the ashes. Many chose what was right over what was easy, and bore the consequences. In the Final Battle, it was the actions of a few who saved many. They know who they are, and we all owe them a debt of gratitude. Light prevailed, and the sun rose, yet many did not live to see the dawn.'  
  
Again there was a pause, and Harry could see tearful faces amongst the congregation. He himself was dry-eyed, simply remembering the good times before and since as he absorbed the words spoken.  
  
Soon the strains of the organ were heard, and the choir stood to sing the anthem, their voices carried around the chapel. To many, they signified all that they had given up to win, and above all, the innocence and goodness of a world free of the Dark.  
  
As the strains of the music faded, Snape stepped down from the pulpit, and his place was taken by Remus Lupin. Again, the years had left their mark, this time in a everlasting sadness forever reflected in his eyes. The last remaining marauder, he was left to bear the sorrow of a generation. Yet still he was learning to laugh once more. And now he had returned, Harry was determined to see more of his once professor and confidant, to reforge his relationship with his last connection to his parents.  
  
'Many gave their lives, and we honour them still: James Potter Lily Potter Frank Longbottom Hannah Longbottom Bertha Jorkins Cedric Diggory Seamus Finnegan Roger Davies Ernie Macmillan Fred Weasley Bill Weasley Minerva McGonagall.'  
  
Harry sat alone, not weeping, , just letting the names wash over him like water, letting them flow past, not lingering on the sadness associated with each name. The list was seemingly endless, naming all those who died, beginning with the fateful Halloween night.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
The last name brought with it a dreadful sense of finality, and many, including both Harry and Remus, were forced to swallow at that moment.  
  
But then came a second list, acknowledging all those who had been tortured or imprisoned by the Death eaters, those who would bear the physical and mental scars for the rest of their lives. Here came Harry's name, as well as the name of many he was close to.  
  
'Severus Snape Ronald Weasley Bill Weasley Neville Longbottom Mundungus Fletcher.'  
  
In some ways this list caused more sadness than its predecessor. Those unfortunate enough to be witnesses knew that often in the hands of the Death Eaters death was a release, living simply a continuation of pain that was everlasting.  
  
Once tortured, you remain tortured all your life. Harry himself could contest to the truth behind this statement. He would still wake in the night on occasion, shivering and sweating, reliving the terror and pain he had suffered.  
  
At the end of the list was a silence that could have been requested, but that was in fact totally spontaneous. Such, that when Remus cleared his throat, many jumped in their seats.  
  
'Among those we remember, there is one who stands above all. A father to many, and in name he was headmaster to almost all of you present here today. Brother to some, uncle to others, and grandfather to yet more. But he holds a special place in all our hearts. He was famous for his achievements, yet to us, it was his humanity that made him great. Ever selfless, he never broke a confidence, betrayed a friend, or denied his help. He believed in innocence and truth, and granted second chances to those most would have deemed unforgivable. He saved souls as well as lives, and was true to his last breath. In the end he gave his life to the cause, and it is to him that we own our victory. Without him, we would have fallen to darkness long ago. I ask you to remember Albus Dumbledore.'  
  
As one the congregation rose to their feet, honouring their saviour.  
  
'To Dumbledore.'  
  
The words rolled around the chapel like thunder, spoken by the youngest child and the most experienced auror. To all, it meant the same.  
  
As people sat down once gain, Snape stood and took his place at the pulpit. This time, he had very little to say. Looking directly to the back of the chapel, he made his request.  
  
'There is one other to which we owe our thanks above all. I ask him to come forward now.'  
  
Recognising his cue, Harry stood and walked purposely up the isle, looking neither right nor left. Heads turned to look at him, watching his path from pew to pulpit. He slowed down briefly to exchange a greeting nod with Snape, then carried on to the front of the chapel. Remembering tradition from his few experiences in church as a child, he bowed in the direction of the alter before turning to face the congregation.  
  
He caught a glimpse of the many surprised faces arranged before him, though he wasn't sure whether it was shock that he was there, or confusion as to his dress. Were it not for the scar in his forehead, most of those present would not have recognised him. He cleared his throat.  
  
'First of all I want to thank you all for coming here today. Though this is a happy occasion, it dredges up memories in many of us that we would prefer to forget. Also, I wish to apologise to many of you. I think there are only one or two among you who have seen me in a long time, and I apologise for that. I come back to you now with a promise, one that will stand fast. That I will not leave again, and that I will stay among you to see happier times.'  
  
Now happiness at the though of new lives replace sadness on the faces of many, and Harry could see little Bill and Lily squirming in their seats at the though of finally meeting their famous godfather. He smiled.  
  
'I am lucky enough to be able to return to you. I ask that this day mark the dawning of a new age, the age of light. The last physical vestiges of the darkness had been erased. Light has prevailed, as it did twenty two years ago, and ten years ago, and as it will in the future. We won a future for the next generation; let them now take up the call.'  
  
At this the all the students and younger members of the congregation felt the same thing. Pride, and a determination to do what was right. Eyes flashed, and teeth clenched. Looking around, parents and teachers felt pride too. Gone were the days where birth meant a child brought into a world of pain and danger, now it meant a fresh start, hope.  
  
'In the words of a man I respected above all others: We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided.'  
  
There was a pause, a time for reflection. Then Harry voice streamed out, clear and confident as it always had been.  
  
'As was done then, let us do now. In memory of those who died, and in particular of a man we once knew.'  
  
No name was needed, everyone knew who was meant. Albus Dumbledore. As famous as Merlin himself, an emblem for the wizarding world. As the organs first notes sounded out, Harry remembered that day, when the fate of the world had hung in the balance, and the strength of the darkness had been found wanting.  
  
"And did those feet, in ancient time."  
  
As the last words were sung, Harry walked back to his seat, this time allowing himself to lock eyes with Ron, his closest friend. No words were spoken, just a simple nod of understanding and support. And for that Harry was grateful.  
  
The chaplain took his place once more at the pulpit, calling all those present to remain on their feet for the blessing.  
  
'Go in peace, and with hope.'  
  
'Amen'  
  
The vicar led the way down the isle, the choir following in pairs. At the front were the few who had earlier been handing out the hymn sheets, now they took up metal plates filled with lemon sherbets in their yellow cellophane wrappers, and stood by the doors, inviting people to take one as they left. There was barely a person who did not leave the church without popping one of the small sweets into their mouths, even Snape. As for the students and children, they danced with glee at the though of sweets during church. Harry shook his head, smiling.  
  
Again, he waited for the church to empty before standing up. No one spoke to him, though Hermione did glance his way as she was leaving. Giving a small nod in the direction of the alter, he walked out of the doors. Passing the children, he took a sweet, popping it into his mouth after he shook hands with the chaplain.  
  
Stepping out into the breeze, he felt the warm sun on his bare forearms, and ran a hand through his black hair. He was quickly approached by Alastor Moody.  
  
'Good to see you, Potter.'  
  
The two men shook hands firmly. Moody face was twisted in an expression Harry interpreted as approval.  
  
'And you, sir.'  
  
Despite the fact Harry had earned the right to forgo titles, the old auror made no comment on Harry's formality, understanding the reason for it. The last time the two had talked Moody had been his Professor, and so called 'sir'. It was something both were comfortable with, the age gap creating a boundary even friendship could not cross.  
  
They were swiftly joined by others, among them Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher. After greetings had been exchanged and brief questions answered people began to move away, allowing breathing space for more restful conversation. Soon Harry was approached by a man he didn't know, but whose eyes held a familiar twinkle. A wrinkled and calloused hand was held out.  
  
'My name's Aberforth. Albus's brother.'  
  
Harry took the outstretched hand in his own, shaking it wholeheartedly.  
  
'Harry. I'm sorry we've never had the chance to meet before.'  
  
The old man shook his head, managing to look even more like the headmaster Harry remembered.  
  
'I just wanted to thank you for all you've done. My family owes you a great deal.'  
  
Harry reply was accompanied with a smile.  
  
'The honour was all mine, sir.'  
  
He was regarded for a moment through those twinkling blue eyes, and Harry realised that Dumbledore's brother also possessed the ability to see inside people. His hand was given another squeeze as eye contact was broken.  
  
'Not at all. You are welcome to visit the family at any time, should you wish to do so.'  
  
Harry nodded his understanding as the man walked away to talk with the rest of his family, a smile on his lips.  
  
Finally he was able to do what he had been looking forwards to. Free from all the well wishers, he made his way through the dispersing crowd to the familiar clan of redheads. Suddenly feeling slightly hesitant, his discomfort evaporated when he was enveloped in a hug by his best friend. As Hermione joined the throng, his face lit up. Eventually they separated enough to talk, and Harry was able to greet the rest of the Weasleys.  
  
'Hello Minister, Mrs Weasley.'  
  
He grinned as he was enveloped in a tight hug. Mrs Weasleys voice seemed slightly higher than usual as she replied.  
  
'Oh, don't be ridiculous. It's Arthur and Molly, and don't you forget it!'  
  
Standing behind his wife, Mr Weasleys nodded, smiling.  
  
'Hello, Harry.'  
  
Harry nodded to Percy, who was standing next to his father, looking slightly uncomfortable, an arm around a woman Harry recognised as Penelope Clearwater. Of all the Weasleys, he was the one Harry knew worst. Harry gave a nod, holding out his hand.  
  
'Perc.'  
  
Percy took it gratefully.  
  
'Harry. How are you?'  
  
Shaking hands now with George, and exchanging a quick kiss with Angelina, Harry grinned.  
  
'All the better for seeing you all at last.'  
  
To Harry at least, George seemed very different. He knew the loss of his twin had hit him hard, and Harry was pleased to see the identical rings on his and Angelina's fourth fingers.  
  
'Hey Harry.'  
  
'Hey. How Weasleys Wizard Wheezes going?'  
  
'Good. We've got Alicia helping out with the marketing side, so me and Lee are free to do the important task of inventing.'  
  
George's voice was wry at this last statement, and Harry laughed. He didn't have time to dwell however, as soon he was shaking hands again, this time with Charlie. He was soon enveloped into a short hug, interrupted by a little girl tugging on Charlie's hand, looking up with a puzzled face. Charlie stepped to the side to give Harry a full view, unmistakable pride on his face.  
  
'This is my daughter, Anne.'  
  
He looked around wildly for a moment, before spotting two turfs of red hair about two feet lower than usual. He reached out, and gently tugged on the hair until two bodies turned to face them, identical expressions of annoyance on their faces. About to speak, their mouth dropped open when they spotted Harry.  
  
'And these are my sons, Tom and Fred.'  
  
The two boys exchanged looks, then replied together.  
  
'Hi.'  
  
Harry laughed as Charlie waved the two boys away, shaking his head. The two were exactly identical, even to the number of freckles on their faces. He kept grinning as the two were approached by Fleur Delacour, who swift elbowed Charlie lightly in the ribs. He looked slightly guilty.  
  
'This is my wife, Fleur.'  
  
Exchanging the traditional French two kisses on each cheek, Harry smiled.  
  
'We already know each other.'  
  
For a moment Charlie looked confused, then realisation struck. Harry didn't have a chance to say anything more, however, because he was soon tied up greeting the final Weasley. This time it was a long, lasting hug rather than kisses, throughout which Harry ignored Ron's wiggling eyebrows. He waited to speak until they broke apart.  
  
'Hello, Ginny. It's good to see you again.'  
  
Her smile was captivating.  
  
'It's good to be seen.'  
  
Harry smiled, unsure of what to say. They hadn't seen each other in many years, and things were bound to have changed. He was saved however, by Ron's loud voice.  
  
'Harry, there's some people I want you to meet.'  
  
Harry hadn't missed the rings on his friends' fingers, or the quick kisses they exchanged that were obviously more than platonic. Having an idea of who he was about to meet, he exchanged one last look with Ginny, and then turned to his friends.  
  
They were holding hands, Harry suspected in order to form a barrier to stop the two children standing in front of them from making a run for it. Slightly nervous, two pairs of eyes looked up at him curiously, one blue, one hazel. Harry grinned, and crouched down in front of them.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
His smile was open, inviting trust.  
  
He looked first at the boy.  
  
'Bill, right? And Lily?'  
  
Both nodded, the girls thumb never once leaving her mouth. Suddenly she frowned, and took a hesitant step forwards. Her voice was small and soft.  
  
'Uncle Harry?'  
  
'That's me.'  
  
Harry was ecstatic to be recognised by a child he had never met, even more so by the fact that it was his best friends daughter. She put her hands out, one sparkly clean thumb standing out from her tanned fingers.  
  
Despite his surprise, Harry knew what to do. With a dramatic sigh, he scooped her up and stood, resting her on his hip with one hand. A few seconds later, he had a better idea. He kept his voice gentle, without any hint of pressure.  
  
'D'you want to go on my shoulders?'  
  
While Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione checking for their permission, and getting it, Lily nodded determinedly.'  
  
Harry lifted her quickly, and set her down on his broad shoulders. She squealed with delight, and put her little arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Looking over at his friends, Harry was puzzled to see a slightly bemused expression on their faces. Ron laughed, and clapped him on the arm.  
  
'You're a natural mate. Care to be our babysitter?'  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
'I think I'll stick with being godfather-come-uncle.'  
  
Seeing the look of disappointment on Bills face, he patted the boys head.  
  
'Though of course, they're both welcome to stay with me whenever they want. I think we have some time to catch up on.'  
  
The red headed boy grinned, and Harry laughed as he ran off, presumably to tell his cousins about his invitation to stay with his famous uncle. He watched, amused, as Ron followed, his voice exasperated as he told the excited boy to stop and do up his shoelaces. Personally, Harry didn't think he had a chance.  
  
Still smiling, and with Lily on is shoulders, Hermione led him over to where two people were standing slightly away from the group. Though they looked fairly comfortable around so many wizards, Harry could see that they weren't used to it, and felt sympathetic. He found it hard enough to get used too, even after the short stints he had done away from the magical community.  
  
'Harry, these are my parents.'  
  
Harry shook hands briefly, slightly worried that if he let go of Lily's ankles for longer than this she might topple from his shoulders. However, the warmth of his reply ended any doubts they might have had as to his feelings.  
  
'It a pleasure to finally meet you.'  
  
They smiled back, slightly uncomfortable to be talking about someone who was most often described to them as the saviour of the world. Despite this, mothering instincts soon won through.  
  
'Hermione's told us so much about you, dear.'  
  
'Good things, I hope, Mrs Granger?'  
  
Mr Granger's voice was low and gentle, but at the same time gave no sign of weakness. Instinctively, Harry liked him.  
  
'None but the best. Please, call me David.'  
  
'I will do, thank you.'  
  
About to continue, Harry was interrupted by the approach of one of the few people he had yet to greet, Severus Snape. Harry sent the Grangers and apologetic look, and walked quickly towards the oncoming professor, whose billowing robes seemed more reassuring than menacing.  
  
To the amazement of the Weasleys, he quickly lifted Lily from his shoulders, with a whispered promise he'd pick her up again soon. Then, smiling widely, he clasped hands with the person he had once called a 'greasy potions master', then accepted a half hug from that same man. Ron's jaw dropped, a fact which Snape noted with delight. Raising an eyebrow at the former Gryffindor, he turned his attention back to Harry. The words that came out of Harry mouth shocked the watching family still more.  
  
'Severus! I though I'd never get to talk to you. For someone who used to be hated you're definitely getting popular! How are you?'  
  
The old potions master stood back, hands on Harry's shoulders, surveying the young man who stood before him.  
  
'Fine, dine. How are you? I'm glad you decided to come.'  
  
Harry gave a nod, still smiling.  
  
'Better. I've gained some weight, just as you ordered.'  
  
The man snorted.  
  
'You pay more attention to me now that you did when I was your professor.'  
  
'Much more.'  
  
Seeing that Snape had caught sight of Lily clutching at his right leg, Harry felt an explanation was in order.  
  
'This is my goddaughter, Lily.'  
  
He saw Snape's eyes cloud over for a second as he started, transfixed at the child who had been given his love's name, and who in fact looked remarkably similar. Harry noticed the look, and understood what caused it. The history between his mother and Snape had been one of the things explained to him in the years since the Final Battle, and he was happy for him. He turned to Lily, lifting her once more to his shoulders.  
  
'Lily, this is Professor Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts.'  
  
For Snape's benefit, he quietly added,  
  
'Ron and Hermione's daughter.'  
  
Snape gave an understanding look, and nodded. Then, sounding a bit like a small child talking about Christmas, he spoke.  
  
'Normally this wouldn't be the time or the place, but somehow I feel Dumbledore would approve.'  
  
At the mention of their deceased headmaster, the attention of everyone within hearing had been caught.  
  
'Mundungus is retiring at the end of this year, and I was wondering if you would be interested in taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, and the role of Head of Gryffindor.'  
  
This time it was Hermione who was shocked, though she was eloquent enough to catch her jaw as it fell, and seal it closely shut. Everyone looked to Harry for his reply.  
  
'Will I! Of course!'  
  
Suddenly remembering where he was, he sobered.  
  
'I would be honoured.'  
  
Snape smiled, looking pleased. Then his gaze slid round Harry to where Ginny was standing. Harry turned, confused.  
  
'I would also like to offer the post of potions professor to Miss Weasley. Until now I have been teaching in addition to my duties as Headmaster, but with Miss Weasleys return from abroad it seems I have finally found someone worthy of the post.'  
  
A younger Ginny would have blushed, but as it was she just smiled, nodding.  
  
'Thank you. I accept.'  
  
Snape looked more relaxed than ever as he shook Ginny's hand lightly.  
  
'In that case, I would like to invite the two of you to the end of year feast in two weeks time. We can introduce you then and discuss the details.'  
  
Both nodded their agreement, and Snape walked off with a nod to the other Weasleys and a promise to talk more later, rounding up the students he was escorting with glares reminiscent of those Harry remembered receiving. Harry turned back to the others, his heart glad.  
  
Life was good. The birds were singing, the sky was blue, the fields were green. Harry and Ginny were going to teach at Hogwarts, where Fred and Tom would be attending in the autumn. Lily was laughing as she pulled her godfathers hair, and others laughed with her. Life was good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, this is something I've been working on recently. In fact I actually planned this before I wrote it, which I one reason I'm particularly happy with it. This took me ages to write, because for once I was determined for it to mean what I wanted it to. There are still a few bits that don't quite flow properly in my mind - though I'll be impressed if anyone can work out what they are.  
  
As I said in my recent update for the Masters, I won't be writing any more for a few weeks, so I hope this will keep you tied over for a while!  
  
As I put so much effort into this, feedback would be even more appreciated that usual, especially opinions on portrayal of Snape and Harry, which I wasn't quite sure would work. Hope you enjoyed reading t as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thanks for any reviews - Pose. 


End file.
